Doctor, Doctor I've Got Cat Scratch Fever!
by Spookuro
Summary: Maki is a doctor and despite the two angels and demon she lives with, she thought she knew how to handle weirdness. Then she met Rin. Enough said, right?
1. Actually she's not even a cat girl

A paladin with a broken wrist. The hammer was too heavy.  
A mage with a sprained ankle. Slipped on their own ice spell.  
A bard with a concussion. Smacked with their own lute.  
A priest with a bruised soul. They just wanted attention.  
Elves with ear ache, gnomes with growing pains, goblins looking green around the gills, even dwarves with beard ache.

There was absolutely nothing Maki hadn't dealt with in just the few years she'd been been the only acting doctor around. She'd been saddled with an honest to God- whoops. She scolded herself mentally, since wasn't supposed to say the G-word in case it brought a blessing with it. Doctors and priests, Nico had whispered as though a higher power might hear her, they're far too similar. You can never be too careful. Maki didn't bother pointing out the problems with Nico's friends; two literal angels... only one of whom was anything close to angelic.

But yeah. She'd suffered through all kinds of insanity and was currently playing the hostess to the three previously mentioned forms of divine punishment. Nozomi, Eli, and Nico weren't the most pressing problem, no no no. Eli was fine, but Nozomi had no sense of personal space, she was crude, lewd, and there was next to nothing angelic about her as far as Maki could tell. Nico was the worst. Loud, obnoxious, infuriating and egotistic.

None of them were to blame this time because the one driving a splitting migraine right though Maki's forehead? She'd never met them before today. Thankfully, if this conversation is any indication.

"And your problem is...?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be good. "And stop doing that."

"Doing what, nyaa?" The adventurer tilted her head. Maki's eye twitched. Rin, as she called herself _repeatedly,_ was truly testing her.

"That!" Doctors shouldn't snap at their patients, her parents had always told her. Good thing this beast-kin wasn't her patient yet. "That noise. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Isn't that your job?" Rin leaned in to rest her chin on the counter, looking up at Maki with the single most obnoxious grin ever put to face. "You're the beautiful doctor, aren't you?"

Maki couldn't recall whether it was by choice or not but a high pitched noise, like a helium balloon gone wild, crawled up the back of her throat, her palms went damp and clammy and her face, and it always pained her to think these words, was the same colour as, yep, her hair. Scarlet faced, sweating, and even pseudo-screeching. The one single saving grace came from the day's biggest problem; Rin herself. People like her could never keep their mouths shut for long, Maki had met dozens of them, and it seemed Rin was no exception.

"Nyaha, just kidding!"

That day Rin became the first patient to ever enter the Nishikino clinic healthy and leave injured.


	2. Acute and Obtuse, stupid angles

Okay, okay, okay. Cards on the table? No really, there really were cards on her table. Tarot cards, with some purple haired woman playing with them. Wait, was that the right word? Maki was a doctor who dealt with magical stuff from time to time but this was a little out of her league and her thoughts were running on and the mystery woman was staring at her, a mischievous grin stuck to her face.

Wait, were her eyes playing tricks on her or did this woman have a halo and wings? When did that happen and why were her thoughts still running on and on and on while miss halo-wings was still staring, smirking silently.

"I-"

"She's here!" Halo-wings shouted, but Maki had no idea who she was talking to... until a second halo-wing showed up from the adjacent doorway. Blonde, cute, just as uninvited as halo-wings-one and- no this was getting stupid already. Maki's brow furrowed.

"Who are you? If you're sick then you need to make an appointment or at least use the front door." Right, she was a doctor after all; it wasn't unheard of for people from all kinds of races to show up at her door, but appearing inside her home was a bit too weird for her. At the very least she wanted names, one per intruder.

"I'm Eli, this is Nozomi." The blonde answered without missing a beat and Nozomi pouted. Maki instantly knew which of them was the type to enjoy messing with people, the type of person Maki couldn't stand. "We're here because, well I'll let Nozomi explain, okay?"

Nozomi nodded and set her cards down. Maki never got to ask what she was doing but, really, she didn't care at this point. Her energy levels were already falling. She wanted a smoke and a bath, not whatever hot mess this was turning out to be. As if her mind had been read, Nozomi got a move on.

"We're angels and we've been sent from upstairs to give you a reward for your hard work."

Nozomi beamed at her, it was a less punchable look than before but Maki still didn't like it. Eli joined in, Maki got the distinct feeling they were a double act and felt just a little jealous of their closeness but, since they both had the same look a gift giver gets on a friend's birthday, Maki didn't dwell on it before she answered. She whipped a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up in a flash.

"No thanks, get out."

Even Nozomi didn't know what to say when the door hit them on the ass.


End file.
